


A Very Naughty Kiss

by xRockChickx



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Office AU, aussie kiss, look I just couldn't not do it, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm doesn't really follow the office rules, so he drags Peter into a storage room and introduces him to his favourite type of kiss during the lunch break - it's the naughtiest kiss possible.<br/>Written for SpideyTorchWeek 2016, Day 4: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Naughty Kiss

Peter Parker knew what it meant when he was dragged into a small, dark room full of cleaning devices two minutes before the lunch break. He knew what it meant when Johnny Storm, his troublemaker of a colleague, lifted him onto the small desk in the room. He knew that smirk, and that tug at his necktie.

"You're going to get us fired," Peter claimed. "This is a workplace. An office."

"This?" Johnny asked, faking surprise as he looked around. "This is not an office."

"You know what I mean," the brunet grumbled.

"Aw, calm down, Pete. We're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's International Kissing Day. Or something like that... the point is, we're going to celebrate it by practicing my favourite type of kiss," Johnny explained, running his hands down Peter's chest and leaning closer. He captured the brunet's lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them and gently tasting Peter's mouth. It was a short, brief kiss, which he broke with a smirk. "This wasn't my favourite type of kiss, for the record."

"Oh?" Peter muttered, feeling a lot less like protesting now. "Which one is your favourite?"

"The Aussie kiss," Johnny replied in a breathy voice and ran his fingers down Peter's crotch.

"I have no idea which one that is," the brunet admitted with a small frown.

"Oh, you will absolutely love it, Pete. I'm sure it's going to be your fave, too."

"Are you any good at it?"

"The very best," Johnny replied with a grin. He leaned in for another kiss, this time a little bit longer, leaving him time to start massaging Peter's crotch. His partner moaned softly and fisted his hands in the blond's shirt eagerly.

"Oh god," Peter whispered as they parted and Johnny started kissing his neck, gently biting and occasionally sucking, while his hands were busy undoing the brunet's belt. "You're just like when you're about to pound me into all kinds of furniture. That's not the plan, right? I don't think this table can take it. I don't think any table can take it, unless maybe ones made of very strong rock."

Johnny momentarily stopped teasing his neck in order to be able to talk. "If you keep babbling, someone will hear us and we _will_ be fired."

Peter let out a small grunt as a response and pressed his lips together to avoid any further blabbering. Johnny finally unbuttoned his jeans and started pulling them off of Peter, along with his underwear.

"We're going very fast," the brown-haired man whispered with wide eyes.

"Is it too fast?"

"No. Just very fast. What are you even–" Peter fell silent as Johnny Storm dropped on his knees in front of him. "Do Australian people really just give oral instead of kissing?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I don't know, I've never been Australian, but I'm convinced it's just a weird name for the kiss," Johnny replied with a shrug, and pulled Peter closer, slightly sliding him off the table to have better access.

He started caressing the brunet's thighs with light touches, working his way up to his hipbones. He locked his gaze with Peter's, and he smirked at his colleague playfully as he ran his fingers along his dick with feather-like touches. The brunet let out a small whimper as Johnny grabbed his cock and started running his palm along his growing erection.

"Mmh, that's very nice," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as the blond jerked him off and he slowly eased into the touches. Johnny's free hand went on to continue caressing Peter's thigh as the blond dipped his head and licked him eagerly. The brunet took a deep breath as Johnny twirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. He bit his lower lip to muffle himself. The blond man peeked at him, his blue eyes glinting playfully, and he grinned.

"So, is it your favourite type of kiss yet?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Not sure, I think you need to try harder," Peter teased with a smirk of his own. He immediately seemed to forget about what he had just said as Johnny engulfed the head of his dick, slowly bobbing his head and sucking on the tip before letting go with an obscene sound. Peter's pupils were blown wide and he was heaving, his cheeks flushed. "You're getting there, Storm," he muttered.

Johnny went back to licking his erection before swallowing him fully. He sucked a few times, making Peter tense and moan softly, then let go and slid his mouth off again. The blond started touching Peter under his shirt, enjoying the feeling of muscles working under the brunet's skin as he breathed and tensed. He felt quite pleased as he leaned forward again and teasingly licked the tip of Peter's dick before bobbing his head and softly grunting as he engulfed the erection entirely. The brunet let his head loll back and blissfully moaned as Johnny swallowed around him. His shaky hands let go of the edge of the table – which he had been gripping almost painfully – to tangle his fingers into blond locks. He very gently rocked his hips and tried to muffle his groan, with little success.

He immediately let go when he felt Johnny tug his head back. The blond pulled off of his cock and inhaled sharply. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them panting heavily, then Johnny opened his mouth eagerly and returned to his work on Peter's dick, this time bobbing his head faster.

"You're so good at this," Peter muttered before letting out a strangled moan. "So good," he breathed. Johnny keenly swallowed around him in return, making the brunet's hips jerk forward. The blond man moaned softly, which just fuelled Peter even more.

The brown-haired man leaned back on his hands, watching Johnny through his hooded eyes and making small, sweet noises. His lover responded to each of them with eager movements of his head and teasing with his tongue.

"God, I'm about to come," Peter whimpered. Instead of pulling away, Johnny sucked on his cock even harder, giving his colleague the last push and making him come. He kept swallowing as Peter moaned and tensed. When he finally pulled away, he took deep breaths and looked up at the brunet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Y-you're so hot," Peter slurred, almost whining.

Johnny grinned at him widely. He cleared his throat.

"So, is it your favourite kiss yet?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. It sure is," Peter replied dreamily and smiled.


End file.
